I put my middle finger up
by LukeCastellanDeservesBetter
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit par demander Gally." Pour seule réponse, Thomas haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Le blond observa les alentours, perplexe et leur mains jointes avant de recommencer à marcher lentement.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, qui est-ce qui revient après je ne sais combien de mois d'absence ? C'est moi !_

 _Ça fait un petit moment que je n'écrivais plus à cause des cours et d'un manque de temps (ainsi que d'inspiration pour être honnête), mais me revoici avec une fandom que j'avais quitté il y a quelques années._

 _Je sais que ce ship n'est pas approuvé par beaucoup de personnes mais c'est l'un de mes préférés avec le Minewt. Dans cette fic je visualise le Gally et le Thomas des films pas des livres. Pour l'écrire, je me suis servie du prompt "You're afraid that I'll lose you in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only, like, five people around and I'm getting very suspicious", trouvé sur tumblr (je n'ai plus le pseudo de cette personne en tête, mais je vais faire des recherches)._

 _Petite note (inutile) : j'en avais plus qu'assez d'écrire des choses totalement niaises, donc j'ai voulu me servir du tempérament colérique de Gally pour modifier la scène. J'espère que ça vous plaira. La suite sera probablement posté la semaine prochaine._

* * *

La relation entre Thomas et Gally avait été très tendue à ses débuts, les deux étudiants avaient eu du mal à s'entendre et ce pour une raison simple : ils étaient totalement opposés. Thomas était du genre bordélique, maladroit, tandis que Gally était limite maniaque et très pointilleux. Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes intérêts, l'un adorait les sciences alors que l'autre préférait les travaux manuels, l'un était sociable, l'autre plutôt renfermé, l'un était insouciant, l'autre prudent. Mais, avec le temps, ils avaient fini par laisser leurs différents de côté.

Un jour, ils décidèrent d'aller à une fête organisée par le BDE avec leur groupe d'amis, la toute première à laquelle le plus jeune se rendit. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Thomas se mette à paniquer. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître mais son angoisse lorsqu'il se retrouvait entouré d'inconnus avait pris le dessus. Tremblant, il avait agrippé la main de Gally et avait prétexté avoir peur de le perdre dans l'immense foule qui les encerclait. Le blond, quoi que sceptique au début, avait haussé les épaules et continué à discuter dans le plus grand des calmes avec Winston.

Depuis ce jour, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un endroit un peu trop peuplé pour le brun, les deux garçons se prenaient par la main. Thomas devait se l'avouer, ce simple geste suffisait à le rassurer.

Gally, malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser au premier abord était quelqu'un qui s'attachait très facilement et de très protecteur avec ses amis. Bien sûr, de temps en temps, une petite dispute éclatait entre eux et ils en venaient aux poings (probablement à cause de leur tempérament), mais rien de grave. Gally avait l'air constamment énervé mais en vérité, Thomas savait que lorsqu'ils étaient à une fête et que le blond repoussait les personnes qui s'agglutinaient autour d'eux, avec des insultes, c'était parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour Thomas. Après tout, tous types de drogues circulaient à ce genre de soirées et beaucoup d'étudiants s'en servaient pour ne pas passer la nuit seuls. Thomas avait déjà bu un verre de ce genre et si Gally ne l'avait pas surveillé de près, dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.

Thomas qui était un peu gêné par ses réactions au début avait finit par les apprécier. Il aimait la manière dont le blond le protégeait, les fois où il le trainait hors des soirées en pestant contre les personnes qui les avaient dragués. Thomas en venait même à entrer dans le jeu de _fuckboys_ par pure provocation. Oui, il était tombé bien bas.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva une nuit d'hiver, trainé de force hors d'une soirée où il célébrait le début des vacances. Il avait passé son temps à répondre aux avances d'une fille dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. Elle lui avait proposé de lui offrir un verre chez elle et Gally avait bondit à ce moment-même pour dire à Thomas qu'ils devaient rentrer. Le brun avait rigolé en l'entendant et suivit sans broncher.

Une fois dehors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il saisit la main du blond qui fonça les sourcils. Le brun se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. Il avait résisté de nombreuses fois à s'en saisir, pourquoi avoir craqué aujourd'hui ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? finit par demander Gally. »

Pour seule réponse, Thomas haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Le blond observa les alentours, perplexe et leur mains jointes avant de recommencer à marcher lentement.

« Thomas ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Dis-moi, commença le blond d'une voix rauque. Tu fais exprès de draguer tout ce qui bouge ?

\- Quoi ? »

Thomas sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Est-ce que ça t'amuse de faire ta chaudasse devant tout le monde ? »

Le brun lui lâcha vivement la main, blessé. Il avait fait ça uniquement pour faire réagir Gally, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de toutes ces personnes.

« Tu passes ton temps à te déhancher contre des inconnus. T'es en manque à ce point ? grogna le blond en croisant les bras. »

Thomas serra la mâchoire, énervé.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? répondit-il.

\- Mon problème c'est que t'es tellement inconscient que je suis obligé de te surveiller h24.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, rétorqua le brun avec dédain. T'es pas ma mère.

\- Crois-moi si je le pouvais, je ne passerais pas mon temps avec toi. Seulement, faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure que tu ne fasses pas de connerie »

Thomas laissa un rire nerveux franchir ses lèvres qu'est-ce qu'il insinuait ?

« Tu sais quoi Gally ? Va te faire foutre ! s'emporta le brun en le poussant »

Le blond haussa les sourcils. Thomas le dévisagea de haut en bas. Il s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche lorsqu'il se fit bousculer par l'autre étudiant. Surpris, il manqua de tomber. Lorsqu'il retrouva son équilibre, il bondit sur le blond et tenta du mieux qu'il put de le faire reculer. Sauf que Gally était bien plus fort que lui et qu'il parvint -sans trop de difficultés- à plaquer Thomas contre le mur. Le brun se débattit du mieux qu'il put sans succès. Gally, finit par le pousser par terre sans ménagement et lui tourna le dos. Il serra les poings, énervé et commença à marcher en direction du campus.

Thomas se redressa maladroitement et se jeta sur lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Le blond jura entre ses dents avant de se relever et de le frapper en plein ventre. Thomas gémit de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Enfoiré, maugréa le brun »

Gally lui fit un doigt en s'éloignant mais ne se retourna pas. Il en avait plus qu'assez de surveiller Thomas à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Il ne supportait pas voir d'autres personnes que lui s'approcher du brun, le toucher. Thomas était à lui et à personne d'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici le chapitre deux ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, puisqu'il sert de transition, mais le troisième sera plus intense ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même_

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, le blond claqua la porte. Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait constamment ces excès de colère. Il s'était emporté parce qu'il avait l'impression que Thomas jouait avec lui, de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec les personnes qu'il rencontrait en soirée. Il en avait tellement marre d'être aussi insignifiant aux yeux du brun. Il était constamment là pour lui et il avait l'impression que Thomas ne faisait rien de son côté.

Il regarda sa montre et soupira en voyant qu'il était deux heures du matin, Thomas était-il rentré ? Gally commença à jouer nerveusement avec les bracelets qu'il avait autour du poignet. Il ne savait même pas si le brun était réellement amoché. Il ne l'avait pas frappé au visage et clairement, il n'avait pas utilisé toute sa force… si ? Inquiet, il commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. La soirée avait lieu assez près du campus, il leur fallait quelques minutes pour rentrer. Mais il était tôt, beaucoup de personnes louches errent à ces heures… résigné, il sortit les clefs de sa poche et referma la porte derrière lui. Si quelque chose arrivait à Thomas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Au pas de course, il arpenta les rues qu'il avait prises pour rentrer, à la recherche du brun. Rapidement, il aperçut une silhouette qui marchait avec difficulté. Il s'approcha et en constatant que c'était le brun, il passa le bras du garçon autour de ses épaules et plaça le sien autour de la taille du brun.

« Tu reviens pour m'achever ? demanda Thomas avec un petit sourire. »

Gally resta silencieux et aida Thomas à regagner le campus. Quand il déposa le brun sur son lit, Gally se détendit un peu. Il réfléchissait à une dernière pique à lancer avant de partir, mais Thomas murmura un « merci » qui le coupa dans son élan. Le blond s'apprêtait à lui dire de la fermer et qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier lorsque le brun se releva et le regarda avec insistance.

Gally recula d'un pas, nerveux. Thomas sourit en le voyant faire, il était rare de voir le blond dans ce genre de situation. Gally fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Thomas se pencha légèrement, s'apprêtant à franchir toutes ces barrières qu'il s'était imposé en l'embrassant, mais le blond posa une main sur son torse et le força à s'asseoir.

« Thomas, commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement faible. Il est tard, t'es torché tu devrais dormir. »

Le brun déglutit et acquiesça, blessé. Gally fit volte-face et quitta la pièce aussi silencieusement qu'il put. Thomas s'allongea, dépité. Il s'était fait rejeter.

* * *

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la soirée chez Brenda. Thomas n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Gally et il avait peur de l'appeler. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tenté de l'embrasser. Il avait réellement l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami et il en souffrait. Il avait à plusieurs reprises écrit un message pour le lui envoyer, mais il finissait toujours par l'effacer. Il n'était pas sortit, traîner au lit et jouer à la console était bien mieux. Seulement, ce soir, le BDE organisait une énième soirée (à croire que tous les étudiants étaient des glandeurs) et Minho –avec qui il partageait sa chambre- l'avait invité à venir. Il avait d'abord refusé, mais passer ses vacances cloîtré dans sa chambre, n'était pas la meilleure solution.

« Aller Thomas ! La fête à déjà commencé ! insista Minho. »

A contrecœur, il attrapa une veste en jean et quitta la pièce accompagné de son ami. Minho était particulièrement de bonne humeur, il allait avoir la chance de draguer Newt, un petit nouveau qu'il avait repéré il y a un moment. Thomas quant à lui, avait prévu de passer son temps un verre en main.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la soirée battait son plein. Beaucoup d'étudiants étaient déjà bourrés et à moitié affalés contre les canapés. Minho le lâcha après avoir repéré la petite tête blonde qu'il cherchait et le brun se retrouva seul dans un marrée d'inconnus qu'il haïssait au plus haut point. Cette sensation d'étouffer ne se fit pas attendre et il longea les murs rapidement pour se rapprocher du bar. Il y avait un peu moins de monde de ce côté-là, chose qui l'aida à calmer son cœur qui palpitait dans sa poitrine.

 _Je n'aurais pas dû venir_ , songea-t-il. Il attrapa son portable, pour voir si par miracle, Gally n'avait pas cherché à le joindre mais son écran était dépourvu de notification.

« Salut, murmura une voix derrière son oreille. »

Le brun fit volte-face. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer, pas sans Gally dans les parages. A cette pensée il se baffa mentalement, « _jouer_ », c'était précisément ce qui avait déclenché sa dispute avec le blond. Il l'avait insulté, traité de traînée et pour une fois, il n'avait pas tord. C'était bien le rôle dans lequel Thomas se glissait à chaque fête. Rôle qui l'enjouait lorsqu'il voyait Gally s'énerver dans son coin.

Il adressa un petit sourire au garçon qui se tenait devant lui avant de marmonner une excuse et de parler d'un copain qui l'attendait chez lui. Ouais, niveau crédibilité y'avait du chemin à faire, mais après tout, il ne le connaissait pas. Le garçon haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne le gênait pas.

« On peut juste discuter, proposa-t-il avec nonchalance. »

Thomas acquiesça, un peu sceptique.

« Jake, dit-il en tendant la main.

\- Thomas. »

Le garçon le regarda de haut en bas d'un rapide coup d'œil qui mit le brun mal à l'aise. Il était plus grand que Thomas. Sa peau était parsemée de tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux paraissaient sombres. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, au contraire, mais son regard était un peu trop insistant pour son interlocuteur.

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il n'avait encore rien bu, il venait tout juste d'arriver, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à se détendre. Jake lui tourna le dos à la recherche d'une bouteille d'alcool. Thomas balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Minho pour le sortir de là, mais l'asiatique était introuvable. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le garçon lui tendit un gobelet rouge.

« Vodka, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de son propre verre. »

Thomas le remercia et l'imita. Il était à jeun, avec un peu de chance l'alcool ne prendrait pas trop de temps à faire effet.


End file.
